


want

by jensung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, im still not over it obviously, inspired by jeno dancing to want by taemin, it gets a bit spicy but nothing too serious, jisung is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensung/pseuds/jensung
Summary: When Jisung proposes that he and Jeno perform a cover of Taemin's new song, he couldn't possibly refuse.  However, when he finds himself alone after recording, he doesn't expect his boyfriend, Jaemin, to walk in on him dancing by himself.





	want

Jeno doesn’t usually wear clothes like this, but today is a different story. He’s been practicing for this for days, making sure to get all the moves to Taemin’s song just right, so as not to disappoint his idol. Originally, though, he hadn’t expected to feel this way. This beautiful, this pretty, this powerful. It’s totally different from his image the company demands he show onstage: sweet and strong, a dominant, masculine figure that’ll make all the fans swoon with his cute signature eye-smile. This is a new Lee Jeno, a new presence and a new power. He is strong in a different way, and the way his hips sway from side to side maybe makes him feel a bit too prideful.

 

He dances with his soul, letting the black cloth cleaning to his skin feed into the emotion he feels with the rhythmic flow floods through his body. He’s always loved Taemin’s music; it never fails to make him feel powerful, never fails to let him show another side of himself, a side that isn’t typical of his soft and sweet image, crescent-moon eyes and famous smile. Just yesterday he was wearing soft pinks and lilacs for Valentine’s Day, giggling as Jaemin ran his fingers teasingly down his spine, threatening to jab them into his side if he so much as giggled too loudly. 

 

And now, here he is, in skin-tight, ripped black jeans and combat boots, and a black turtleneck that clings to his skin. He even decided to wear a black face mask to complete the look. It’s like wearing a new skin, and suddenly he can move in ways he didn’t feel comfortable to before. 

 

The other members always tell Jeno that his movements are sharp and precise, powerful and hard-hitting, but right now, Jeno doesn’t feel sharp, or hard. He feels powerful, yes, but he also feels soft and pliable, as if he’s swimming, or floating in the middle of a lake, letting the water mold his body into whatever he want it to be.

 

He feels seductive, and new. He can only imagine the fans’ comments when the final cover he performed with Jisung just an hour ago is finally released. The thought of it makes his heart swell with anticipation and pride, but also apprehension. His nerves are on fire.

 

He’s so preoccupied with watching the way his hips move in the mirror that he doesn’t even notice that someone else has entered the room until his boyfriend’s arm loops around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. Jeno grins at Jaemin’s awed look as his eyes travel up and down Jeno’s physique in the reflection of the mirror, only the curve of his eyes showing above his black mask.

 

“Damn, Jeno.” Jaemin breathes. “You should dress like this more often.”

 

Jeno giggles, leaning back into his touch. “If you react like this every time, maybe I will.” he says as Jaemin presses a kiss against his ear. He’s cradling him to his chest, his hands running slowly over Jeno’s torso.

 

“Mhm.” Jaemin murmurs, and Jeno lets out another small laugh when his fingers brush his sides.

 

Jaemin grips his waist, then frowns. “You’re so skinny.” he says. “You need to eat more.”

 

Jeno hums under his breath. “It’s just ‘cause I’m wearing black, Jaem.” he whispers. “Do you wanna see what I look like without it?”

 

He’s managed to knock Jaemin off balance, his cheeks flushing pink as Jeno flusters him.

 

“Shut up.” he says. “Flirting is my job.”

 

Jeno laughs. “How did you know I was here?”

 

Jaemin shrugs. “Jisung told me you were still in here.” Then he smirks, hooking his finger on Jeno’s face mask and pulling it off. “Said you seemed pretty excited.”

 

“What else did he say?” Jeno asks, smirking when Jaemin blushes.

 

“That you were wearing something he thought I’d like.” he murmurs, brushing the skin of Jeno’s neck. “He wasn’t wrong.”

 

“I’m jealous he got to dance with you.” Jaemin suddenly admits. “I would’ve killed to see you dancing to any of Taemin’s songs.”

 

Jeno grins slyly, then pulls away, backing away from Jaemin until there’s a couple meters between the two of them.

“I can still dance for you.” he says quietly, moving to change the music. Coincidentally, it’s Move by Taemin that starts playing first.

A smile lights up Jaemin’s face, and he sits down, crossing his legs and beckoning for Jeno to continue. Jeno begins by moving his hips slowly to the beat, sauntering closer to his boyfriend, who is riddled in anticipation, his eyes dark.

 

Jeno is right in front of Jaemin when the main beat hits, and Jaemin can’t seem to tear his gaze away from the way his boyfriend moves his hips, a small smirk on his lips. Jeno laughs when he finishes, leaning down to cup Jaemin’s jaw and press his lips against the corner of his mouth. Jaemin whines in protest as Jeno pulls away, then makes a grab for his arm, pulling him down until Jeno is falling into his lap.

 

Jeno giggles again, and at that exact moment, all Jaemin wants to do is wipe that stupid smile off his beautiful boyfriend’s pretty lips. He leans forward, capturing Jeno’s lips as he pulls him closer until he’s almost flush against his chest, threading his hand through his hair.

 

At first, Jeno is smiling into the kiss, and it’s frustrating for Jaemin, so he gives his hair a small tug. Jeno gasps into his mouth, his lips parting just enough for Jaemin to slip his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Jeno melts under his touch, his body melding into Jaemin’s the same way the music had been shaping him just a few minutes ago. Suddenly, the fans are no longer on Jeno’s mind. He wraps his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders, pulling himself impossibly closer until Jaemin finds it hard to breathe. Their breath comes in harsh pants and soft whines, whispered declarations and sweet confessions as Jaemin’s lips travel across his cheekbone to suck at Jeno’s ear, pulling it into his mouth and biting down on it softly.

 

It tickles, and Jeno laughs, breaking the moment. Jaemin smiles at the sight of his boyfriend—flushed cheeks and swollen lips, dazed eyes and tussled hair. It’s the most beautiful things he’s ever seen, and suddenly Jaemin is filled with more utter adoration than he can possibly handle.

 

Jeno is still laughing when Jaemin starts pressing light kisses all over his face. 

 

“I.”

 

A kiss on his forehead.

 

“Love.”

 

His nose.

 

“You.”

 

The freckle right under his eye that Jaemin has always loved.

 

“So much.” he finishes, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

 

Jeno is no longer laughing. Instead, he’s smiling fondly, and he’s still smiling when he wraps his arms around Jaemin once again and pulls him into a tight hug, pushing his face into his neck, lips pressing gently against the warm skin.

 

“I love you too.” he says softly. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as soon as I saw jeno in that fit I knew I had to write about it. we stan a skinny legend!! feel free to leave a comment/tell me what you think! :D
> 
> you can find me on twitter @jenotation & my cc is planetjeno


End file.
